1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a display apparatus having the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate capable of enhancing a viewing angle and a display apparatus having the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is a flat display apparatus displaying an image using light transmissivity of liquid crystal, and the LCD includes an LCD panel displaying the image using the light and a backlight assembly applying the light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate includes gate lines, data lines crossing the gate line, a pixel electrodes formed in a unit pixel that is defined by the gate and data lines, and a thin-film transistor (TFT) electrically connected to the gate and data lines for applying a driving voltage to the pixel electrode. The color filter substrate includes a color filter and a common electrode.
The LCD panel may be driven by a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a vertical alignment (VA) mode, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode or another mode, according to an arrangement direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer. For example, an LCD panel driven by a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode, which is a type of VA mode, has been recently developed. In the PVA mode, the pixel electrode and the common electrode are patterned on the LCD panel, for enhancing a viewing angle.
The LCD panel employing the PVA mode may have a wider viewing angle than the LCD panel driven by other modes. However, since a single voltage is applied to the pixel electrode formed in the unit pixel, the LCD panel having the PVA mode has a basic limitation as to how much the viewing angle can be enlarged.